Petit Théo
by Cheryll Ollst
Summary: [Aventures] Pourquoi son père a-t-Il fait ça ? Il n'avait pas le droit ! il faudra qu'il lui demande ... là-bas.


HELLOW ~

Contente que vous ayez cliqué malgré mon résumé de m-tout pourri x) ~

Pour commencer un graaaaaand merci à Kyo-The-Sheep qui a fait un super boulot en tant que bêta lectrice ~ !

Encore merci à toi ^^ !

Ensuite dédi' de ce texte au mec qui me l'a inspiré en jouant simplement de la batterie x').

Nan sérieux j'adore sortir du cours de musique , entendre M-On va l'appeler Lemecquijouedelabatteriealaplaceduprof'commeçacelui-ciàpasàlefairelui-même (on va t'appeler comme ça parce que je sais pas si j'ai le droit de donner ton nom ._. x'D ) jouer de la batterie et enfin avoir l'idée que tu ne trouves pas depuis 4-5 jours x') !

Evidemment Aventures ne m'appartient pas mais à Mahyar Shakeri, Théo appartient à JDG je ne fais que les empruntés pour écrire.

Bonne Lecture ^^ :

* * *

Non... Non Il n'avait pas le droit !

Son père ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça ... non !

Pourquoi l'aurait-Il fait ? Il le guide sur cette voie depuis qu'il est né ... alors pourquoi ?

Pourquoi lui interdire de rejoindre les ordres ? De rejoindre son dieu ? La Lumière ... il lui a juré fidélité depuis des années ! Alors pourquoi ?

Pourquoi son père avait demandé à ce qu'il ne puisse jamais devenir un servant de la Lumière ?

Pourquoi sa mère n'avait-elle rien dit ?

Pourquoi était-elle partie il y a peu elle aussi ?

Pourquoi personne ne l'écoutait ?

Pourquoi les menaces de petit enfant qu'il envoyait à son tuteur ne faisait guère d'effet ?

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit de choisir sa destinée ?

Pourquoi lui avait-on choisis sa voie à sa place ? Il n'en voulait pas !

Pourquoi l'empêcher de vivre ses rêves ?

Pourquoi la Lumière voudrait-elle encore de lui dans l'au delà s'il ne la servait pas comme il lui avait promis, tout au long de sa vie ?

Pourquoi ne serait-il pas rejeté par Antoine et Léo s'il ne les suivait pas sur le chemin de la Lumière comme il leur avaient promis ?

Pourquoi son entourage l'accepterait-il encore s'il ne remplissait pas son devoir ?

Pourquoi ses proches ne considéreraient pas cela comme une trahison ?

Pourquoi son père ne l'aimait plus au point de lui interdire de la rejoindre ?

Pourquoi tout le monde voulait le faire souffrir ?

Qu'avait-il fait de mal ?

il n'était qu'un petit garçon à qui on venait de briser les rêves.

Alors oui, il avait tiré les couettes de la petite Sindy l'autre jour, mais est-ce que ça suffisait à ce qu'on le prive d'une vie ?

il ne pouvait vivre sans la Lumière, c'était impossible ! Il ne voulait pas finir ses jours dans l'obscurité.

Il n'aimait pas le noir, Théo, c'était froid et effrayant. Sa maman n'était plus là pour venir le réchauffer en le prenant dans ses bras maintenant.

Une vie sans la Lumière n'était pas une vie. C'était même Lui qui lui avait dit.

Lui, son géniteur, son père, son héros , le servant de la Lumière, la personne qu'il admirait le plus sur cette Terre le lui avait dit : On ne peut survivre sans la Lumière.

Sans lumière, on est condamné à vivre dans l'obscurité,on a froid, rien ne pousse , on est condamné à avoir faim, avoir froid et être isolé du reste du monde.

Parce que dans l'obscurité on ne voit personne, on est tout seul dans le froid, on perd notre vision des choses , on n'ose plus bouger, on est paralysé par la peur, on est abandonné. Privé de lumière, on devient fou.

Quand on devient fou, on perd la raison, on se transforme en une créature sans âme, répondant seulement à un instinct morbide.

Théo ne voulait pas devenir une vilaine créature, il était un petit garçon très intelligent, il ne voulait pas devenir méchant ! Il voulait se battre contre des monstres, pas en devenir un !

Mais bientôt, il serait privé de Lumière.

Mais il ne voulait pas ! Petit Théo ne veut pas vivre sans lumière !

Théo se dirigea alors, en courant avec ses petites jambes, vers sa chambre deux étages plus haut.

Il prend une chaise et l'adosse au mur, face à la fenêtre sans vitre, avec pour seule frontière, un rideau jauneâtre.

Il grimpe sur la chaise.

Non, non il ne veut pas devenir une créature obscure , il veut son âme et il n'y a qu'un seul moyen pour qu'il puisse la garder, pour qu'il n'ai pas à errer seul et triste toute sa vie.

Il passe la tête à travers la fenêtre.

Oh tien, il y pense ! Il va retrouver son papa et sa maman le petit Théo ! Il devient heureux soudainement ! Il n'aura pas froid là-bas, il retrouvera sa maman et ses bras qui l'encercleront et le garderont au chaud, il retrouvera son papa aussi !

Théodore n'est plus en colère et triste maintenant, il va rejoindre ses parents dans l'au delà et qui sait , peut être que la Lumière vvoudra bien de lui là-bas , peut être lui ouvrira-t-elle les bras ? Mais son papa sera-t-Il d'accord ? Si la Lumière l'est, Il le sera aussi non ? Son père a toujours servi la Lumière , si la Lumière veut de lui, son papa sera d'accord aussi.

Mais alors, pourquoi son papa lui a interdit de servir la Lumière s'Il ne connaissait pas l'avis de celle-ci ?

... il faudra qu'il Lui demande, là bas, à son papa, peut être avait-Il eu une bonne raison de faire ça.

Théo est tout content, il va retrouver son papa et sa maman, il est impatient, il les veut, là maintenant, tout de suite !

Théo est joyeux, il a un immense sourire collé au visage, les yeux qui pétillent. Le petit Théo, il y va, il les rejoint , une jambe , l'autre, il est debout le petit Théo, le vent lui caresse le visage et cela lui fait du bien, il y va, il les rejoint, bientôt il les retrouvera !

Il met un pied dans le vide, le petit Théo.

Puis l'autre.

Papa,

Maman,

J'arrive.

* * *

Voilà alors Théo qui se suicide c'est fait *coche sa case*

x) Je vous le dit cet OS devait pas du tout ressembler à la base, Théo devait même pas mourir et p'is au fil de l'écriture c'est partit en cacahuètes x) !

J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même :') !

Encore merci à Kyo-The-Sheep ^^ !

A plus ~

Moi ~.


End file.
